


The Begining

by KysisKirin



Series: Book of Eternal Darkness [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-09-11 20:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9012544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KysisKirin/pseuds/KysisKirin
Summary: What is destiny? Does anyone know the answer? The answer to this question is not a simple one. Many take their whole lives to find their answer. This is the story of one individual's journey to find the meaning of destiny and what his own means. Follow Kysis Kirin as he journeys to many different realities to fulfill his. Follow his path of chaos and carnage, Love and heartbreak. A journey to ultimate power fueled by passion and determination.This is the first leap into destiny. Stranded in the Enchanted forest what will become of our main character? lets find out.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello reader!!! This is the first piece of fanfiction meant to be an experiment in writing. Each new story in this series will have changing styles in writing and constant POV shifts. Any and all suggestions to improving my writing is appreciated just leave your comments below. Because this is and experiment my thought process will jump randomly so the stories in this series may not be completed in order and new stories in my OC's timeline may pop up before the previous one is finished. Updates may also be extremely sporadic as inspiration hits randomly. Know that this series will NOT ever be abandoned so even if its been months between updates or even years it will be completed eventually.

**Prologue**

  
  


Destiny, what is destiny? It is a word that is used many times in my journey through life. How i hated the word, yet it described so much of the what i encountered. In my long life i have come across many different beliefs on the idea of destiny yet so few of them truly describe the magnitude of what one's destiny truly means. Destiny is NOT a predetermined end, nor is it a predetermined path. Destiny is a predetermined point, a preset event in everyone's life. A fixed point in time, as a dear friend once described it. Everything leading up to and away from that point is dynamic and subject to change depending on how you react to that predetermined point. In the course of a mortal life you will encounter many of these events and from these events spawn the infinite realities of the many differences those events create. These events are not so easily spotted. You can never predict when they may occur in your life. You can only go with the flow. Not even gods are immune.

  


This is the story of how my “destiny” resolved. The many events that lead to my ascension.  My name is Kysis Lucifer Kirin, i am, or i will be one of the most powerful beings to ever exist.

  


I should take some time to talk about my early years in my reality of origin as i feel understanding me then may lead to a better understanding of me now. My lifes story didn't start in some magical world where i was the hero destined for greatness; nor was i born with the powers i have. My life started in the most boring of realities. It had no magic, no advance science, no great prophecies waiting to be fulfilled. It was one of those realities that drew the short straw with no epic tale and no heroic adventures. It was a plain and mundane world.

  


I was born on a planet called Earth, one of many by that name. I was born to the human race, the dominant species of the planet, in the year 1990 and i grew up in the city of Los Angeles. Growing up in a strict asian household there were many responsibilities on my shoulders. Not that i cared about them at all. I was the eldest of 5 children and the black sheep of the family. I was the rebel, the one who didn't cave to expectations, and the biggest disappointment to my parents.

  


I wasn’t a wild child nor was i very outspoken. My rebellion was never overtly displayed and wasn't always obvious. My main issues came from my inability to focus and lack of motivation. Even with my deep thirst for knowledge and ability to learn quickly my wild attention span lead to many issues with school work or life in general; the main point of contention with my parents. 

  


This struggle in my early years eventually lead to a distancing between myself and my parents. They had four other children to worry about and could not spend the time to help me work out my issues. The beginning of the end as they say. I don't really blame them for this, it wasn't their fault they were just too overwhelmed. This distance also left me with much more room to develope my own way. I stopped paying attention to school work and focused on stuff that mattered to me, mainly my art and sometimes researching other intellectual topics that interested me. 

  


I was never destined to be the hero type. I was an outcast among my peers and had few friends, and having a large family didn’t help much. My parents were far too busy to care about what i got into and i was never able to become close with my younger siblings. So i learned to be self reliant early. I say self reliant because i don’t think i ever got to be independent. I have never taken to responsibility well and tend to rebel hard when they are put on me not exactly the most mature reaction but it is what it is. Yet i prefered to solve my own problems, most of the time in the most selfish manner available.

  


I am of the belief that this lead to the life changing decision that set me on my path to greatness. Though i doubt most would approve of my methods, with my greatness came a darkness like no other. On my journey to power i also became the most ruthless and merciless being to walk this path. Though i feel the blame could also be set on certain others that we will get to later in this archive i am about to write. Some of what i have learned in my journey may seem unbelievable to some and heretic to others.

  


My first encounter with my destiny happened without my knowledge. It was not some cosmic event in which i discovered i was destined for greatness. It was not some great disaster where i had a chance to show my heroics nor a great tragedy that set me on a crusade. Looking back one could hardly call it an event at all, it was so average. I have seem many variations of this event that lead to my ascension. All of my other counterparts chose differently and thus lead to their end when i finally became the singularity of my existence. I guess i was lucky that way. Though it was not MY reaction that was vital to my destiny. It was the reactions of OTHERS. To think my greatness could have all evaporated in a flash had my parents reacted differently to my coming out. Makes you think doesn't it, about all the missed opportunities? How much of our destiny is tied to the decisions or reactions of others.

  


The day of my destiny started like any other. It was the summer of my 18th birthday I’m not sure when exactly as my memories are pretty faded of that time now. I knew i was restless at the time because i had decided to come out to my parents before i went off to college. I remember going thru the day in a haze of scenarios in my head. Not that i could have ever predicted what actually happened. I wasn't overly worried about the reactions, really, my parents weren't overly religious nor were they overly conservative. But this was untested territory, i did not know what there opinions were on the matter and that alone was the most troubling. I did not like not being able to gage their reaction.

  


The actual event was, anticlimactic, to say the least. It was not a negative reaction per say but it definitely not a positive one. Considering the outcome i’d say it was better than most. There was an argument, a mild one. Though threats were thrown around, mainly having to do with my school of choice, my parents not wanting me to be in San Francisco after the revelation. It seemed BEING gay wasn’t the issue it was possibly acting on it that was. After an hour of arguments, exactly an hour, it was decided to go and sleep it off. This i found was the largest difference in all my counterparts. Either the arguments went on longer and i missed the coming events or they get cut short and i’m too early and avoid it entirely. In this instance i was right on time. 

  


The freak accident that happened after my coming out definitely trumped it in its importance to my life. I won't realise just how lucky i was and just how random this event truly is for some time to come. After falling asleep that day, the once in an eternity event of a random interreality portal opened beneath my sleeping body. This phenomena is one so truly random and rare it is still considered a myth even among the gods that rule the many realities. While it is possible to open such a portal on purpose; one opening by itself is a different matter entirely. So in my sleep i was sent far from home. Much farther than i had originally wanted to go. 

  


Thus my adventure began, and let me tell you, it was truly epic. However this is not the tale of a hero. I am not one and never will be. Though i will befriend some and fight some for sure this is not a tale of heroics. Neither is it a tale of villainy for while i may seem the villain many times i play the hero just as often. No this is a tale of divinity!

  


I am Kysis Lucifer Kirin, God of Darkness and Magic; The abyssal one, the Guide, the Healer and the Destroyer of Worlds. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kysis has arrived in the Enchanted Forest and meets a prince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So getting this chapter together was like pulling teeth. I had the entire timeline for the whole thing written out already but i just couldn't find the words to write this and to be quite honest i don't really like how this chapter turned out. But since I've already gotten so much of the next 2 stories in the series i felt i had to at least get chapter 1 of this one done. I will be posting a few chapters from the third story of this series soon since i already got 5 chapters written for it.

Chapter 1

 

Once Upon A Time

  
  


_ “Magic has many faces. Different viewpoints see different sides, different rules. One must always keep this in mind while studying the arcane or risk falling into the pitfall many others have before them. Magic has no true limit, no rule thats absolute, no boundary that cannot be crossed.”  _

~Excerpt from the Grimoire of Kysis Lucifer Kirin~

  
  


It was a calm sunny day in the enchanted forest, a perfect day for a carriage ride. One that the prince of the nearby kingdom just so happened to be taking. The prince in question was sitting in his carriage with a look of deep concentration. He was 19 now and his father the king was pushing him too begin taking some more responsibilities to be more prepared to take the crown. So deep in thought was the prince that the shock from the sudden loud popping sound nearly sent him through the carriage roof. Though the appearance of another person in the carriage shocked him still.

 

The prince just looked on in shock as the guards, alerted to the problem within at the sound, pulled opened the carriage door. Waving away the questions to his safety the prince took a moment to observe this intruder of the royal carriage. They were definitely unique, the prince couldn't really tell their gender as they had landed in the carriage face down and still asleep. They had long black hair reaching all the way down their back. A thin almost delicate body figure dressed in cloths foreign to the prince but were obviously sleepwear. 

 

Holding his arm up to block the guard from approaching the figure, the prince moves closer in curiosity. Being from a kingdom in the enchanted forest the prince was use to displays of magic but the random appearance of a mysterious person was new. He reached out with one arm to slightly shake the figure awake.

 

With a jolt the figure woke almost knocking into the prince. Sitting up the figure looked around confused.

 

“What the hell……. Where am i? Who are you?” Kysis backed up away from the prince and the guards. He had no idea where he was or how he got there. 

 

“Excuse me sir but it is I who should be asking questions. You are the one intruding in my carriage.” 

 

Kysis looked around in shock, the last he remembered was going to sleep in his own bed. “I…..what…… how” 

 

“Well i can see you are in shock. I am prince Thomas and you are in the enchanted forest. We are on our way back to my father's kingdom. I am unaware of how you came to be in my carriage” the prince tried explained calmly though it just confused Kysis more.

 

“Enchanted forest?! What! Prince? Kingdom? Is this like some renaissance fair or something?” 

 

The prince, Thomas was getting concerned, this stranger that appeared out of nowhere didn't seem to be calming down. Thomas wasn’t sure what a renaissance fair is but he was pretty sure it isn't something from the enchanted forest. He turned to the guard and told them to continue the journey back home. Closing the carriage door he turned back to his unexpected guest trying to think of what to say to calm him down.

 

“You must not be from this realm. You were probably brought here by magic, we should be able to find a way back for you” 

 

“MAGIC?! Realm?!”

 

Obviously the prince’s plan to calm his guest down didn't work. He seemed to get more and more frantic the more Thomas tried to explain. The prince was running out of ideas, it seemed the more he tried to describe his situation. It seemed some words triggered more panic in his guest. Mostly words related to magic of the enchanted forest. Finally starting to sense the feeling of panic himself the prince did the only thing he could think of. 

 

A loud smack rang out from the carriage making some of the guards and horses jump. Inside the carriage the panic started to die down, Kysis from the shock and Thomas from Kysis calming down.

 

“Are you alright now? No more panicking?”

 

Kysis sat there in shock for a long moment looking at the prince. The prince staring right back at him. Kysis looked the prince over, taking in his clothes and the carriage they were sitting in. Mentally gathering himself Kysis sat up.

 

“So. You said something about an enchanted forest and magic?”

 

“Right, That is where you are. You were most likely brought here from your world by a magic portal”

 

“So magic is a real thing here?” Kysis looked sceptical at the whole thing. He was pretty sure this was a very vivid dream, either that or he was hallucinating. 

 

“Of course magic is real. Why wouldn’t it be?” Thomas was really confused. Magic was everywhere in the enchanted forest it was common. Thomas couldn't imagine a place without it.

 

“Well for one magic is definitely not real where im from.”

 

“If magic wasn’t real then how did you come to be here?”

 

Kysis sat there thinking for a moment, “Well i don't know but it's going to take a bit to get me to believe magic is real.”

 

“I’m sure we can convince you somehow” Thomas said with a grin. “My family has a good rapport with the fairies. Once we get back to my father's castle we can call the blue fairy to ask for its help in getting you home.”

 

Kysis looked at the prince unsure “Thanks i guess.” He looked out the carriage window again watching the forest go by.

 

“Well now that we have cleared that up would you be so kind as to give me your name? I would like to know who it is that's riding with me in my carriage.”

 

“Oh right. Sorry i guess in my panic i forgot.” Kysis rubbed his head looking sheepish. “My name is Kysis. And what was your name again? I think i missed it the first time”

 

“Well Kysis, I am Prince Thomas it's a pleasure to meet you.” Thomas said with a smile. “Now we will be arriving at my father's castle shortly and with luck on our side you should be able to be home soon enough.”

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> P.s I am looking for a beta to help me edit and maybe provide additional ideas for my story. if anyone is interested please feel free to message me or leave a comment with a way to get in contact with you. Thank you all for reading!!!


End file.
